California
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= California is a medium-sized Curated Survival map available in Unturned 3. It is based on Monterey County in the U.S. State of California, and was created by clue and Renaxon, with special thanks given to Letgalian and Vilespring. The map creators can be supported by purchasing the California Map Bundles, which contain cosmetics themed around the map and its lore. The map was added in the 3.19.18.x update. There are no large deadzones on California, instead, the map contains smaller mini deadzones. Currently, the only known Deadzone in the map is located in Calabasas Hospital. Trivia: * The map was originally named "Carmel Valley" in order to avoid people asking about locations like Hollywood, San Francisco, Sacramento and Los Angeles. ** The map's name was changed by Nelson in order to fit more with the rest of the maps naming schemes. - Locations= There are eleven location nodes that are listed on the map. Map Nodes: Big Sur Resort • Bixby Bridge • Cache 42 • Calabasas • Chester Motel • Costa Mesa Mall • Enzo Winery • Gonzales Estate • Greenfield Campground • Hills Resort • Monterey Locations: Big Sur Resort: Big Sur Resort is a sizeable campground and beach resort located along the coastline. Civilian vehicles, which include a Sterling, can spawn here. Civilian boats can also spawn here at the docks, such as a Dinghy, Jetski, and Runabout. Bixby Bridge: Bixby Bridge is a bridge fortified to be used as a military outpost/checkpoint. The loot found in this location can mainly be standard military loot, apart from some exceptions. (GPS, Peacemakers, Smoke Grenades, Military Ammo Crates, etc.) This is also possibly the only place that a Devil's Bane can be obtained on the map, making California the only other map where it can be found (excluding supply drops) other than Germany. Expect this location to have high player traffic. A Mega Zombie has a chance to spawn here. A Dinghy may also spawn directly under the bridge on its west side. Cache 42: Cache 42 is a mercenary compound, which seems to have served as a mercenary headquarters. Basic and high-tier mercenary loot can be found here. There is a chance for a Mega Zombie to spawn here, in the area with the weights and barbells. The loot found in this location can mainly be ranger grade loot, with a few changes, as there is a chance for MREs to spawn inside the main building. Some of the loot you can find here are the Mercenary Clothing, Rebel, and Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Boxes. There is also a chance for a Hummingbird or Mercenary Heli to rarely spawn on the helipad. Calabasas: As this is the largest location on the map, there is a high zombie population. It can be found on the east side of the map. A somewhat large police station can be found here, which contains both Police and Californian Riot loot. This includes, but is not limited to: Bluntforces, Swat Rigs, Vipers, Rattlesnakes, Viper Drums, 12 Gauge Shells, Rig Pouches, Low Caliber Civilian Ammunition Boxes, and various other loot. A Police Helicopter may spawn on the helipad behind the station, while a Police Car, Prison Truck or Police Interceptor may spawn in its garage. There is a hospital on the west side of the city, which happens to be a decently sized deadzone. This may as well be the main deadzone due to its size, and offers a few high-tier military spawns. Though, a majority of the deadzone only contains medical loot. In the recent map update, it was changed so that the hospital is now accompanied by a small Military Location just outside of the deadzone. There is also a rare chance for a Desert Hind to spawn on the helipad on the roof of the hospital. There are some Biohazard zombies at the gate in the back of the hospital, which have the chance to drop Biohazard Hoods and filters, mainly dropping standard Scorpion-7 loot. (Note: They will not drop the Scorpion-7 Biohazard Suits, the California Biohazard clothes will drop and spawn instead.) A Biohazard Mega Zombie has a chance to spawn here, in the back of the hospital. The east side of the city features a few apartments, a mechanic shop, a pharmacy, and a Fire Station, which unlike Washington, has a chance to spawn Gasmasks and Filters rarely. Russet Berry and Teal Berry bushes can be found north of the city. Expect this location to have high player traffic. Map_Calabasas_California.png|Calabasas on the map. Yellow oval added to represent the known Deadzone Node. Costa Mesa Mall: This location is at the top right of the map, just nearby Cache 42. There are a few military zombies and military tents outside of the mall, though this is by no mean a mainly military location. Throughout the mall, there are various shops, which contain either grocer loot, gun store loot, or other typical city loot. At the front entrance, there is a large parking lot, with the chance to spawn multiple civilian vehicles. On the west side of the parking lot, military and medical tents are present. In the rear of the mall, there is a decent amount of Engineer loot in the warehouse. There is also a chance for a Sterling to spawn in the Brillian Dealership's platform. At the main entrance, there are a few security zombies and security loot spawns. The main portion of the mall is the crashed helicopter wreckage, with several military zombies around it. There is a chance for a Mega Zombie to spawn next to the crashed helicopter. Map_CostaMesaMall_California.png|Costa Mesa Mall on the map. The red X added to image is to identify the location the Mega Zombie can spawn at, and the location of the crashed helicopter. Chester Motel: This location is around the middle of the map, just west of Calabasas. Mechanic, Chef, Grocer, and Civilian loot can be found here. The Gas Station is Combined with the mechanic in one building. The building is a different design from the traditional gas stations used in other maps, notably lacking the large 'Big J Eco Fuel' sign. Average Mechanic loot can be found here, along with some grocer loot spawns inside the gas mart. The Diner is a new design compared to previous diner buildings. Consumable food and drinks will spawn here, as well as some chef loot. The motel at this location is a medium-sized building with multiple rooms. There are 10 rooms in total, with 5 on each floor, where the east-most room on the ground floor has been converted into a reception desk. In each of the rooms in the motel (excluding the reception room), there is a bed and table, with a connecting room in the back containing a bathtub and a few counters. Enzo Winery: Enzo Winery is mostly an Agricultural/Farmer location, shared by a few Mechanic and Engineer loot spawns. There is a chance for a Tractor, a Dirtbike and other Civilian Vehicles to spawn here, as well as a chance for a Sandpiper to spawn on the runway. Gonzales Estate: The Gonzales Estate lies just to the east of Monterey, and is a Militia/Ranger location. The Gonzales Estate will have your run-of-the-mill ranger grade loot (e.g. Rocket Launchers, Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Boxes, Ranger Magazines), yet also has a few Mechanic spawns and a fuel source. For vehicles, there is a chance for a Ghost to spawn in the garage, as well as a Police Vehicle spawn outside the front gate. There is also the chance for a Sterling to spawn in the parking lot, and more rarely, a Hummingbird or Mercenary Heli on the helipad. For loot, some exclusive guns can be obtained here, such as the Stingray. You can also obtain a Rebel here, though it can be obtained in other places. If you explore a bit, you will come across a ladder leading to a basement, which will hold most of the normal militia loot. Strangely enough, there seems to be a high-tier military or mercenary spawn in the weapons case in the basement, which can spawn items like a Desert Falcon, High Caliber Military Ammunition Crate and High Caliber Ranger Ammunition Boxes, Fragmentation Grenades, Bipods, and other high tier items. Raw Amber Berries can be found directly southwest of here. Hills Resort: Hills Resort is a big hotel situated on a hill. Loot found here is mainly civilian, with a room set aside for Security Guard loot. Civilian cars also spawn on the parking lot, including sporty ones like the Ghost and the Sterling. Mauve Berry bushes and a Indigo Berry bush can be found throughout the back of the hotel. Monterey: Monterey is a small city on the north-west corner of the map. Basic civilian loot can be found here, including the California exclusive Civilian Vest. In the city, there is a hunting store, which has normal gun store loot spawns, as well as a chance for Polymer Magazines to spawn. There is also a chance for civilian grade firearms to spawn. Monterey also has a small police station, where basic California police loot can spawn. Expect this location to have moderate player traffic. Standard civilian vehicles will spawn here, although a civilian boat also spawns at the pier. Unlisted Locations: East Collapsed Tunnel: The East Collapsed Tunnel is an unlisted location, just south-east of Calabasas. Research loot and Military loot can be found here. Originally, this used to be a Riot Police location, but was changed to a Military Location in a later patch. It is possible to find a Gasmask (California variant) or a Biohazard Mask here. Island Campground: A small campsite located on the biggest island to the far west of the map. A Jetski or Dinghy may spawn next to the wooden docks. Crashed Mercenary Heli: The Crashed Mercenary Heli is a small, unlisted location, just northeast of Hills Resort. Mercenary zombies will spawn here, as well as the chance for high-tier Mercenary loot to spawn in the open weapon crates. Some loot you may find may include, though is not limited to: *Rebel *Mercenary Cargo Bottom *Mercenary Rig *Mercenary Carrying Rig *Mercenary Helmet *Clacker Detonator This is the only other mercenary location on California, apart from Cache 42. Mineshaft: The Mineshaft is a long, unlisted mining area underground. Construction loot can be found here, as well as plenty of Boulders. This location can be accessed from one of two entrances; either from the west entrance nearby Chester Motel, of from the east entrance, just northwest of Calabasas. A large Fuel Tank source can also be found here. Crashed Sandpiper: The Crashed Sandpiper is the wreckage of a crashed Sandpiper. It can be found northeast of Chester Motel. A Ranger/Militia item may rarely spawn inside it, though it is the only known item spawn at the location. Expect this location to get very little traffic. South Collapsed Tunnel The South Collapsed Tunnel is an unlisted location, just south of Hills Resort. There is a chance for Desert Military Vehicles to spawn here, as well as a few high-tier military loot spawns. California Gasmasks can also be found here rarely, as well as a rare chance for a Devil's Bane to spawn. Expect this location to have high player traffic. North Collapsed Tunnel: The North Collapsed Tunnel is an unlisted location, just east of Monterey. Civilian loot can be found here, as well as a few Civilian zombies. It may be possible for a civilian vehicle to spawn here, but it is not confirmed. - Gallery= California_Note_1.jpeg|A note found inside the barricaded hospital deadzone in Calabasas regarding research on the infected. California_note.jpg|A note found in the basement of the Gonzalez Estate, regarding a meet-up at Montrey's bar near the pier, 6 days before the journal entry was written. 20191110234330_1.jpg|The barricaded door in the front entrance of the Hospital Deadzone. It seems to have been blocked from the outside, keeping something in. Calabasas_Hospital_1.jpeg|Picture of the Hospital deadzone. A keycard door from Russia is in te hospital on the first floor. The keycard may not be obtainable, and this just being a re-purposed model. Calabasas_Hospital_2.jpeg|Picture of the Hospital deadzone. The front entrance, surrounded by metal fences and Quarantine signs. This doesn't seem like a deadzone at first glance, though do not take the quarantine signs lightly, as they are the only warning sign of the deadzone. Calabasas_Hospital_3.jpeg|Picture of the Hospital deadzone. The back side of the hospital, which has a hazmat tent, and the entrance to the deadzone, via the broken window. The area around the tent is a Deadzone Node, so do get some sort of gas mask before venturing here. }} Category:Playable Map Category:Curated Category:Downloadable Workshop Content